The 8th World Congress of the International Association for the Scientific Study of Mental Deficiency IASSMD will be held in Dublin from 21-25 August 1988. This proposal is to support the presentation of the important American research in mental retardation to an international group of professionals concerned with the etiology, prevention, treatment, education, and care of the mentally retarded. This congress is planned with modern facilities in an ancient center of intellectual tradition that will be convenient to Eurpopean and American scientists. The meeting will summarize the enormous advances that have been gained in the past few years. More important, the meeting will provide a platform for young scientists with new ideas at a time when we are looking ahead to the next millenium and the dawn of understanding brain development and function. The proposal requests funds to bring distinguished scientists to lead discussions and provide panel leadership, and to provide travel and living expenses to scientists whose presentations will be chosen on a competitive basis. Letters of solicitation for papers will be sent to each laboratory that has received research support from the Mental Retardation section of NICHD to include Mental Retardation Centers, University Associated Facilities, Holders of Program Projects, all American Departments of Pediatrics, participants in the Research Accomplishments Symposium, participants in the NICHD Evaluation and Assessment Report, and Mental Retardation Training Programs. In addition, the Journal of Pediatrics and the Journal of Mental Retardation Research will have notices announcing the availability of awards. A committee of scientists versed in neurology, psychology, genetics, and biochemistry will judge the submissions. The proposal will make a major contribution to the success of the IASSMD at a time when it is critically important to join in an international effort to prevent mental retardation and adhere to a rational for treatment.